The present invention relates to the field of display driving technology, and more particularly to a scan-driving device.
Gate Driver on Array (GOA) is a driving circuit provided on the array substrate of a conventional thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display (LCD); the GOA is used to complete a driving of scanning of the scan lines progressively. A conventional scan-driving circuit comprises an up-pull control module, a first up-pull module, a first down-transfer module, a first down-pull module, a first bootstrap capacitor, and a first down-pull-sustain module.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a structural illustrative drawing of a scan-driving circuit of the conventional art. 101 is an up-pull control module, 102 is an up-pull module, 103 is a down-transfer module, 104 is a down-pull module, 105 is a down-pull-sustain module, and C is a bootstrap capacitor. Operation times of the up-pull control module 101, the up-pull module 102, the down-transfer module 103, and the down-pull module 104 are short, most of the time is at rest mode with low potential, however, and the down-pull-sustain module 105 is at work mode with high potential for a long time.
Hence, to the scan-driving circuit, a switch T32 for maintaining low potential of G_N and a switch T42 for maintaining low potential of Q_N are the two elements most likely to fail. Furthermore, if the down-pull-sustain module 105 maintains work mode for a long time, the ability of down-pull-sustain of the down-pull-sustain module 105 will decrease, and finally the scan-driving circuit will fail.
So there is a need to provide a scan-driving device to solve the technical problem existing in the conventional art.